1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for managing event information in a wireless terminal. In particular, the present invention relates to a device and method for simply and conveniently managing event information such as various schedules, anniversaries, memos, and TO-DO items in a wireless terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless terminal typically includes various service functions in addition to a basic call service function. Among them, in particular, event information functions such as schedules, memos, and anniversaries, provide a convenience by informing a user of the wireless terminal of a registered specific date in an automatic manner.
However, the user is required to convert the wireless terminal to display a menu of the event information in order to register the event information. For example, when the user intends to input the schedule and anniversary on the same date, there is an inconvenience in that the user is required to convert the wireless terminal to display a schedule menu and register a schedule of the corresponding date and then, is required to again convert the wireless terminal to display an anniversary menu and register an anniversary of the corresponding date. Further, there is an inconvenience in that the user is required to convert the wireless terminal to display the menus of the respective event information, in order to display the registered event information.
Accordingly, a need exists for a device and method to simply and conveniently manage event information in a wireless terminal.